Baby Oh No
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Epicqueen. In this one Dory is mysteriously a baby again while playing with her friends. So the gang has to figure out with help of an Apprentice to turn her back to normal. Will they be able to save her in time? Enjoy :)


It is Saturday so the gang are out playing together then Dory freezes and blinks.

"Dory what's wrong?" asks Nemo

"I dunno I feel weird." says Dory

"Maybe we should take a break." says Marlin

He helps Dory sit for right now to rest.

"I honestly don't know what this feeling is I feel fine except for the weird feeling." says Dory, She starts shrinking and everyone looks at her in shock there is something surrounding her too.

"Why are you guys looking at me so weird?" asks Dory

"Honey, you're shrinking." states Charlie

"Huh?" asks Dory, confused

Before their eyes she turns into a baby, they start freaking out and this makes Dory cry. Jenny's mother instincts kick in and she cuddles Dory close. Hushing her this calms her down.

"You're scaring her." says Jenny

"Whoops." says the others

"Well now what we can't keep her like that." says Hank

"Very true." says Destiny

"We will find a way." says Charlie "We just got to keep calm."

They all nod and they stick together and go around asking for help and finally land on Mr. Ray. He looks at Dory and thinks for a bit on the circumstances.

"Hmm...I think if you go to the apprentice outside of town. He doesn't like a lot of visitors but I can send word that you all are coming and what is going on." says Mr. Ray

"Thank you!" says the gang

"Not a problem." says Mr. Ray "You will be back to normal eventually."

Dory smiles at him and coos, Mr. Ray smiles at that and goes off to tell his apprentice friend what is going on. When he gets back he gives Marlin a map since Charlie and Jenny are taking care of baby Dory. They follow the map to this odd house right outside of town up on a hill. They look at the hill and gulp, they swim up and find the apprentice. He was older looking fish and he was outside the door.

"Quickly inside now." says the Apprentice

They do as asked and the Apprentice looks at Dory for a few minutes.

"This the now child?" he asks

"Yes, her name is Dory." says Charlie

"A fitting strong name, you got here in time. I am afraid I need you all to run an arrend for me it isn't safe for babies to go with so you all can leave Dory here and I will take care of her. I do have children of my own fully grown. " says the Apprentice

"Are you saying that you can help her?" asks Jenny

"Yes I can, but I don't have everything. I need one more thing but you have to go past some sharks to get there." says the Apprentice

"Uh...what do you need?" asks Marlin, already nervous

"I need from you, a shark's tooth, not just any shark though a great white shark." says the Apprentice

The others grin at that and look at him.

"We know a guy who will happily help." they all smile

"I am not even going to argue with now. I will finish up here." says the Apprentice

They leave Dory with him and go off to find Bruce, it wasn't hard to do. They find him and explain to him the situation

"So you need one of my teeth to help Dory come to her normal size and age?" asks Bruce

"Yes." says the others

"Will you help, Mr. Bruce?" asks Nemo

"Well of course I will help my fish buddy!" says Bruce, "The problem is I don't have any loose teeth in my mouth."

"What if we help you lose a tooth?" asks Marlin

"Well that will work, any tooth that falls out is yours old pal." says Bruce

"Thank you." says everyone

"Not a problem" says Bruce

So the fish try every method in the book to get Bruce to lose one tooth. It takes a while to get it but they do get it.

"Well there you have it. Go on and save Dory." says Bruce

They smile and after leaving him some seaweed for his mouth they hurry back and give the Apprentice the tooth.

"Ah! Wonderful job friends. Here hold her and I will make what you need." says the Apprentice

He leaves for a bit and the others play with baby Dory. He comes back with a fish's version of a baby bottle with purple substances in it.

"Alright here we are. Come here sweetie." says the Apprentice

He holds baby Dory and feeds her the potion with the baby bottle. Dory yawns getting sleepy.

"Yes, I bet you are ready for a nap little one. Back to mommy for you." says the Apprentice, he hands her back to jenny

"Now what?" asks Marlin

"Let her sleep, when she wakes up she will wake up with no memory of being a baby and will back to her normal size." says the Apprentice

They look at each other but don't question it.

"Thank you." says Jenny

"You are welcome, my dear." says Apprentice

They leave and Jenny tucks Dory into bed for now and the others talk about their weird day. Dory wakes up normal sized an hour later and comes join them.

"Wow what a wonderful nap." says Dory

They all see her and hug her happily.

"Wow you all are so happy to see me." says Dory

"You have no idea, sweet pea." says Charlie

She smiles at her dad and her dad right back at her.

The End


End file.
